


A Warm Cup of Coffee

by Dark_and_night



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Coffee, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: For Brittney who requested a Vincent fic
Relationships: Vincent Sinclair/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	A Warm Cup of Coffee

Vincent sat at the table, coffee in his hands. He enjoyed the warmth of the mug on his worn out fingers, hours of sculpting without a break or without water taking their toll on him. He hoped that the warmth from the hot liquid would loosen his fingers, that were beginning to feel uncomfortably stiff. The sun was just peeking over the treetops outside.

He had worked all through the night, but he had only stopped working on his art because of his hands. His hands desperately gripped at the mug, hoping that a warm cup of coffee could solve all of his problems.

His mother had gotten something like this once. The carpel tunnel. Vincent could only hope that this stiffness in his hands wasn’t quite at that point yet. Hopefully, with just a little time and rest, he could undo what he had done to himself. 

“Vincent?” A sleepy voice came from behind him. 

He smiled to himself as you wrapped your arms around his neck, nuzzling your face in his hair. He could tell from how you swayed slightly that you were nearly too tired to move, yet you had come to find him when you found the bed was empty.

Vincent set his mug down, lifting his hands and putting his hands over yours, softly kissing your wrist.

“You’re never going to get to sleep after drinking that.” You mumbled into his hair, unwinding your arms from around him and slipping into a chair.

Vincent chuckled and nodded, taking your hand.

You frowned, looking down at his hand, then back up at him. “Is something wrong with your hands?”

He blinked, looking at his hands and back to you. 

Smiling, you took his hand in both of yours. “You can’t hide anything from me.” You said, beginning to rub small circles in his palm.

Vincent sighed softly, using his free hand to hold onto the mug. He closed his eye, enjoying the feeling of you touching him.

You spread his fingers, gently pinching up his index finger, stretching it out slowly. You mimicked the motion up each of his fingers before moving back to rubbing circles in his palm.

Vincent moaned softly. Though you were being gentle, it still hurt him a bit. But it was a good hurt, the kind of hurt that came before healing. 

“Other hand.” You smiled.

He nodded, switching hands, smiling as you began to give the other one the same treatment. The hand you just massaged already felt better. He stretched it out slowly, smiling to himself. 

You kissed his knuckles as you wrapped up the massage. “Feel better?” You asked.

Vincent smiled and nodded, leaning over and kissing your cheek.

“Good.” You grinned as you reached over, taking his coffee from him. “Then you can have some chamomile tea to help you sleep. I’ll be taking the coffee.”

Vincent chuckled, rolling his eye and standing to make himself the tea. You smiled as you took a sip of his coffee, watching how his movements grew slower, tiredness finally creeping up on him after a night of pushing himself too hard.


End file.
